


A Desperate Lover

by 1989er



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Seduction, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuri hatches a plot to seduce Mei, but that doesn't work and its up to Yuzu to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Heso. Welcome to another 1989er fanfic. This story was inspired by Chapter 18 of Citrus- A Compilation (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10095722/18/Citrus-A-Compilation). I thought up and began this wonderful romp down fucked-up story lane at 12:02 am. With that said, let's begin the story. Yay.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Lemon, Drugs (Aphrodisiac)

Mei stumbled into the Aihara residence. She was flushed, breathing heavily, and quietly moaning. One might wonder what had reduced the proud, poised, emotionally cold student council president to the mess that had just crashed into a chair. The answer was Matsuri.

-Earlier-

“Well well well, is this what I think it is? Hello Mei!” the young, headphone-clad girl said. “What brings you to a *place where people drink things and allows minors* without Yuzu?”

“No reason, I can’t take up all of Yuzu’s time, otherwise she would have no time to babysit you.” Mei replied, her voice dripping with scorn for the younger girl.

“Feh, Touche Mei. Hey wait, isn’t that Yuzu over there? Don’t tell me you’re stalking her!” Matsuri said, pointing behind Mei.

“Wha- Of course not!” Mei exclaimed, quickly turning around to look where Matsuri was pointing. While Mei was turned around, Matsuri dropped a tablet into Mei’s drink that quickly dissolved. Putting on an innocent face, Matsuri began laughing. “I can’t believe I got you with that!”

“S-shush!” Mei snapped, blushing. She couldn’t believe how gullible she must have just looked. Draining her cup, Mei suddenly began feeling hot. Like, really hot. Like wet dream hot. Letting out a quiet moan, Mei attempted to get up but her leg slipped and she found herself sitting down again.

“Are you okay Mei? You’re looking a little hot and bothered. Did thinking about Yuzu get you that horny? If you want, I’m always available to help alleviate stress.” Matsuri offered, rubbing Mei’s back dangerously close to her butt. Mei almost moaned at the touch, her body was hypersensitive and even Matsuri’s slightest touch was like ecstasy to her.

“Sh-shut up… I’m f-fine.” Mei snapped through gritted teeth. She tried to stand up again, but she fell again, she could have sworn that she felt someone knock into the back of her knee that time.

“Come on Mei~ You know that I can make it all feel better~” Matsuri whispered seductively. She had a very simple plan in mind: Seduce Mei, film it, show how much of a slut Mei is, Yuzu breaks up with Mei, Yuzu is Matsuri’s.

“I-I’m l-leaving” Mei groaned, it dawned on her that Matsuri must had drugged her. Trying to stand again, she felt the force against her leg again. This time however, she was ready. Putting all her weight on her other leg, Mei pivoted and was able to fully stand up. Grabbing her bag, Mei quickly walked away.

How did she endure that!? That tablet was enough to get someone to strip right there! Matsuri thought, knowing that her plan had just gone extremely wrong. Sighing, Matsuri got up. She could still catch up to her, there was no way that that damn girl would be able to take another round of seduction, especially if Matsuri went up a notch.

“Hey Missy! You need to pay for you and your friend!” The *Title of Worker* said, it had become very common, as a dare, for teens to come in, order something, and then dash without paying and this worker was sick of it.

After paying for it, Matsuri looked around quickly. Mei was gone. Hitting the wall, Matsuri stormed out. This had not been what she was planning at all.

Meanwhile, Mei had stumbled her way home, every time her legs rubbed together sent a shiver up her spine and every girl she passed seemed to be trying to seduce her. Mei was leaving a light trail of drops behind her, she could barely unlock the door her hands were shaking so much. She wanted- no, she NEEDED Yuzu right now. Stumbling up the stairs to the couple’s shared room, Mei almost fell inside. Her clouded eyes scanned the room, eventually coming to rest on Yuzu’s surprised face, than dropping to her naked body. She, by some twist of fate, had walked in on Yuzu getting dressed after a bath.

“Wha- Mei!? W-welcome home! H-hey wait… Are you okay? You look really… um… horny…” Yuzu said, noticing the trickle going down Mei’s leg.

“N-no time t-to talk. Matsuri s-slipped m-me some s-sort of aphrodisiac. Y-Yuzu… I need you to h-help me calm down.” Mei moaned, she could feel her self control quickly dissolving. Yuzu was standing there in all her naked glory shocked at what Mei had just said. She couldn’t believe that Matsuri would do something like that, nor could she believe that Mei had just barged in and told her to have sex with her.

“S-sure…! I-if it will help you feel better…” Yuzu said, she could tell from the way Mei looked, Mei must feel horrible. “W-what should I d-do…?”

“L-let me lie down… t-than do whatever to get me off.” Mei moaned, needily. She then quickly got out of her clothes and lied down on their bed, breathing heavily. “Come on Yuzu, quickly… I can’t bear this heat anymore…”

“O-okay… s-so I should… um…” Yuzu stuttered out, completely inexperienced in this situation.

“J-just do it like what y-you read i-in those books, or when you m-masturbate” Mei groaned. She had made a mistake saying that, the image of Yuzu masturbating was beginning to drive her insane. She opened her legs and presented her glistening snatch to the blond, moaning at the mere touch of the air. Her entire body was on fire, all she could think about was sex. She wanted Yuzu so badly she couldn’t even move.

“W-when I w-what!?” Yuzu said, embarrassed that Mei knew about her masturbation.

“G-god damnit Yuzu! Hurry up! I’m so hot it hurts!” Mei yelled. She couldn’t take anymore of this. Her outburst snapped Yuzu out of her embarrassment. Shivering, Yuzu leaned in towards Mei’s folds. She was first surprised by how wet they were, there was several streams leaking out as well as a wet spot on the bed. As Yuzu got closer, she remembered Mei telling her to do it like how she masturbates. Slowly extending her pointer finger, Yuzu inserted it into her moaning partner.

“G-Good Yuzu! J-just l-like tha-ha!” Mei moaned, Yuzu’s touch was heavenly. Somewhere in Mei’s head, a voice told her that anyone could have made her feel this good when she was in this state, but she ignored that, enjoying the thought that Yuzu’s touch was special.

“D-does this feel good Mei? I-I’m going to try something I r-rea-Heard about from Harumin!” Yuzu said, quickly swapping out words to poorly hide the content that she read when she was alone. Extending her tongue, Yuzu began to softly lick Mei’s pulsing entrance. This garnered a loud moan from the blackette and a spritz of liquid onto Yuzu’s face.

“Ah! Yuzu! Right there! W-why don’t w-we do this m-more often?” Mei asked, the fire that had been consuming her had begun to die down and now she was able to finally feel some pleasure from Yuzu’s ministrations.

Yuzu could feel Mei’s pulsating walls begin to spasm faster and harder. She took this as a sign that her girlfriend was approaching orgasm. Wanting to make Mei feel even better, Yuzu inserted another finger and began to lick and pump faster.

“Y-Yuzu! I-I’m gon-gonna- Ah!~” Mei moaned. She felt strange at first, her orgasm wasn’t very intense or anything. Infact, she didn’t even notice it for a few seconds. What she did notice however, was the feeling of cool that washed over her, dowsing the fire completely, leaving her feeling refreshed.

“M-Mei? D-did it feel o-okay?” Yuzu asked, peeking her head up from between Mei’s thighs. Mei could see instantly from her partner’s face that her arousal had been transferred, not eliminated.

“Yuzu? Do you want me to make you orgasm as well? After all that you just did for me, that seems like it would only be fair.” Mei teased, she already knew what Yuzu’s answer would be but she loved to see her girlfriend get frustrated.

“Y-yes! Come on Mei! You’re such a tease!” Yuzu complained, her core was on fire with desire. Lying down on the bed, Yuzu inhaled as she felt Mei’s skin slide up against hers. Seeing Mei’s head emerge from between her breasts, Yuzu was met with a kiss. Mei had read a few of Yuzu’s books and knew that the blond loved the nice, lovey-dovey stuff. Not breaking the kiss, Mei’s hand slowly cupped Yuzu’s breast.

“Mmmm~ Mei~ You aren’t usually this loving~ I like it~” Yuzu said happily. Yuzu then let out a quiet moan as Mei’s other hand began rubbing her sacred treasure.

“Yuzu~ You’re so wet~” Mei said, lifting her hand to show Yuzu before seductively licking it clean. “Mmmm~”

“M-Mei y-you’re s-so sexy!” Yuzu exclaimed before pulling them closer, deepening the kiss and, as an added bonus, pressing their chests into each other’s. Both girls moaned at the contact.

“S-such soft skin. Yuzu… you need to teach me how to make my skin this soft some time.” Mei said, feeling her beloved’s satin-like skin caressing her’s.

“M-Mei… Please… I don’t want you t-to tease me anymore… m-make me cum…please….” Yuzu begged. Happy to oblige, Mei began to rub Yuzu much faster.

“Oh yes! Mei!” Yuzu moaned, her partner was very good at this. Feeling Yuzu tighten, Mei increased her speed, this sent Yuzu into a fit of moans that increased in pitch until, arching her back, Yuzu orgasmed.

“Do you feel better Yuzu?” Mei asked, switching right back into business mode.

“Y-Yeah, but I would feel better if I maybe could fall asleep in your arms.” Yuzu replied, hopeful.

“I-I need to b-brush my t-teeth first!” Mei deflected, she didn’t want Yuzu to know just how much of an effect she had on her, but felt like her body heat would give her away. Before she could get out of bed, however, she found herself being pulled down from the waist.

“N-no! Stay with me! You were drugged! I-I...I’m scared!” Yuzu exclaimed, desperate for Mei to stay.

“O-okay… But only because you’re scared!” Mei replied, climbing back into the bed. She then felt Yuzu’s iron-grip hug around her and knew that there was no escape from this cuddling.

“I love you Mei~” Yuzu sang

“m-me too…” Mei said, quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I’m not the proudest of this, I kinda just wanted to finish it. IDK maybe I’m just a perfectionist. I’m very tired right now. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! If you want please leave a review, or maybe even favorite!? (If that’s what you’re into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°))
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er


End file.
